Televisions are often mounted directly to walls using wall mounts. Tilting wall mounts and full motion wall mounts are two types of mounts that allow movement of televisions. Tilting wall mounts often allow tilting only about a horizontal axis of rotation. Unfortunately, if tilting wall mounts are installed at relatively high locations, there may be limited viewing because ideal viewing often requires that the center of the screen be generally level with a viewer's eyes. Full motion wall mounts often allow the television to be moved horizontally away from walls, swiveling of the television, and/or tilting of the television. Because a viewer looks up at the television, it may result in uncomfortable viewing. If either a tilting wall mount or a full motion wall mount is installed at a high location (e.g., above a fireplace, a piano, furniture, etc.), the mounted television is often much higher than a sitting viewer's eyes and, thus, may not provide suitable comfortable viewing.